


A Tired Kiss (Bones x Reader)

by LunaRS



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been working with Doctor Leonard McCoy, "Bones", as his assistant but what happens when the two of you discover feelings for eachother??<br/>Please read and comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tired Kiss (Bones x Reader)

“(Y/N),” the husky southern drawl of Doctor Leonard McCoy of the Enterprise started, drawing your attention away from some paperwork. “Hand me that pen, will ya?” he asked in his own way without looking up from his own paperwork.  
You scanned the desk for what he was asking for. You saw a lone black pen and guessed that was what he wanted, so you picked it up and held it out to him. You held it out for a few moments before realizing that the doctor wasn’t actually paying attention.

“Ahem?” you cleared your throat. McCoy turned his head, but couldn’t seem to peel his eyes away from the papers he was reading. He held up a finger absently before he finally looked up at you. “What?” he asked, his brow furrowing slightly.  
“The pen you wanted?” you said slowly; you’d been Dr. McCoy’s assistant for a year now, but you still found him completely fascinating; you might even have thought of him as handsome in his own gruff way, from time to time.  
He looked at the pen, confused for a moment, then took it, mumbling a thanks. His hand brushed against yours briefly during the exchange. You blushed, but shook your head and dismissed even the possibility of any of those feelings for the doctor. 

The both of you toiled with paperwork for hours more. You looked up at the clock, anxious to do anything that would stretch your aching neck.  
12:41am.  
You yawned and stretched, looking over at the still working McCoy. You just now noticed all the stubble on his face. You smiled a little and studied his stern face.  
You then had an idea.  
You stood and walked off to find a razor, some soap, and a cup of warm water. Once you had secured those items, you sat in your chair and rolled over to Bones, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.  
He turned to look at you; he looked exhausted and a bit out of it. "What?" He mumbled in a grumpy way.  
“Hush up and face me,” you said with a slightly commanding tone. He sighed and turned his chair so that he was facing you.  
You lathered your hands with wet soap and rubbed your now soapy hands on his cheeks, chin, and jaw, his stubble tickling your fingers. When your hands made contact with Bones’ face, a thrill went skipping through your body, awakening the long-sleeping little butterflies in your stomach. Bones grunted with surprise at your actions, but only squinted his tired olive-brown eyes at you instead of struggling like you thought he surely would when you began to shave.  
The blade of the razor glided over his skin, cutting away the stubble that had found a home on his jaw. Once you were finished, humming while you worked and trying to rid yourself of the butterflies in your stomach, you dampened a towel and wiped the remaining soap and loose hair off McCoy’s jaw and face, and soon found yourself gazing into his eyes dreamily, a slight smile curling the edge of your lips.

You dared to reach out and run your hand over his jawline, lightly. As you withdrew your hand, McCoy grabbed your hand suddenly, looking intense and pursing his lips, and held it hesitantly.  
He heaved a very quiet sigh. A blush rose to your cheeks and you looked surprised at what he did.  
The two of you were completely silent and slowly, you both began to lean towards each other.  
Closer..  
Closer…

You became nervous and stood. You heard Bones stand as well and felt him tug at your hand, moving his hand to your arm to hold you back. He wasn’t about to let you get away.  
“Bones--” You were cut off as you turned and the doctor placed his lips on yours, startling you. By instinct, you tried to resist the sudden gesture of affection but he leaned you against the wall and you relaxed instead. After a moment of bliss, he pulled away.  
“I...Uh…” You’d never really seen McCoy speechless, at least you couldn’t remember a time when he was. You smiled and shushed him, placing a hand on the back of his head and pulling him into another kiss.  
McCoy leaned his hips to yours, more from exhaustion than technique. He placed lazy kisses on your cheeks, leading down your neck, pulling at your shirt to nip at the base of your neck and shoulder...  
The both of you were then startled by the open and close of the automatic doors.  
You stared bewildered for a moment and then stood at attention, as Bones didn’t even bother to do the same. McCoy wrapped an arm around your waist and almost looked defiantly at the Captain that had just come in.  
“What,” Bones said, grumpy.  
“Uh...was I interrupting something…?” Kirk asked, looking very amused.  
“Yeah, Jim. You did. So tell me what you want,” Bones replied curtly, as he often did to the Captain. Kirk smiled at you and Bones and shook his head.  
“Ahaha...nothing, it can wait ‘till tomorrow,” Kirk said, amusement dancing in his blue eyes; you could tell he looked happy for Bones, maybe a little...relieved?  
“I’ll leave you two alone,” he said, turning towards the door before he looked back and said, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”  
“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do,” McCoy muttered. Kirk winked at you before walking through the door. Bones looked back at you with a questioning look. You smiled and traced his jawline, enticing him. He closed his eyes and you kissed him again, enjoying the mutual lazy exchange of sleepy kisses.


End file.
